


Betrayal

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Illusions, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Short One Shot, febuwhumpday20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Merlin took a step back, his eyes still locked onto the bed when he bumped into a person. He spun around to look straight in the deep blue eyes of Arthur.  For a moment Merlin’s mind felt like someone tried to split it in two.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Betrayal

Merlin was silent as he walked to Arthur’s chamber. The small pastry he was holding was slightly sticky. He knows that Arthur loves honey cakes and he made this one from scratch.

He hoped that Arthur would enjoy it. Without knocking he pushed the door open. His eyes widen and the pastry fell from his hand.

For a moment Merlin forgets how to breathe as he stared at the scene in front of him. He tried to talk but no noise left his throat. He could feel tears burning his eyes.

For a moment his rational mind just told him that this how it will happen. Merlin would never be enough for Arthur even when he wanted to be. Of course, he would find someone better.

The betrayal was a step too much. Merlin had hoped that he would at least have the decency to tell him face to face that their relationship is over. Not that he would go behind his back.

Merlin took a step back, his eyes still locked onto the bed when he bumped into a person. He spun around to look straight in the deep blue eyes of Arthur. For a moment Merlin’s mind felt like someone tried to split it in two.

How on earth is there an Arthur on the bed and one in front of him?

“Art?” Merlin trailed off, his voice was high pitched and it was clear that he was close to tears.

Arthur took a step forward, wondering what on earth, have Merlin in such a mood. His eyes moved across the room when it landed on the bed.

He could feel his blood running cold when he saw the scene in front of him. Then the anger overwhelmed him. He grabbed the dagger that was around his waist. Rushing into the room.

Arthur went to pull the look-alike away, his hand went through. Merlin was frozen to the spot, he could feel his magic coursed through him, but he couldn’t use it.

The illusion disappeared in front of them, leaving them alone in the room. Arthur forced himself to take a breath before he turned to face Merlin.

The dagger fell from his hand, hitting the stone floor with a dull thud. Arthur forced himself to move forward to Merlin.

His hands stop just before touching Merlin’s shoulders. Arthur pulled a slight face when he realised he stepped into something sticky.

But his attention was pulled back to Merlin, silent tears were running down Merlin’s face.

“Merls?” Arthur’s voice was low.

Merlin forced himself to look into the deep blue eyes before he sank to the floor, sobs wracking his body.

Arthur pulled his lover into the room, closing the door behind them. The last thing they need is the castle running rampaged with rumours.

He gathers Merlin to his chest, holding him close. “It wasn’t real Merls,” Arthur whispered the words over and over into Merlin’s ear until he could feel tears gathering in his eyes.

“I am not going anywhere Merls, it wasn’t real. I will never do that to you.” A silent tear fell down Arthur’s cheek onto Merlin’s hand.

They sat there until Merlin managed to pull himself together. His eyes were red and puffy and his throat scratchy. He could feel a headache forming behind his eyes.

For a moment there was silence in the room.

“Promise, never that.” Merlin struggled to form his words and it took a few seconds for Arthur to realise what Merlin meant.

“I promise I would never betray your trust like that.” Arthur pressed a soft kiss onto Merlin’s head.

When anther sob broke through Merlin, Arthur pulled him even closer, whispering the same reassurance in his ear.

It was almost midnight when they fell into a pitiful sleep against the door, holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
